


Sucker

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Video & Computer Games, mentioned Tony Stark, mentioned avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Contrary to popular belief, being born in the twenties doesn't make him bad with technology. (Although it does make him bad with the man who makes this particular kind of technology.) He has a Stark phone, and he can actually use it for more than calling a takeout place, and hanging up on them six times ('Jesus, Steve, just give me the phone already, wouldya?'), such as, playing the in vogue games. Which is how he found this stupid fucking game. It's easy, of course it's easy, until it isn't. It's fine, until he has levels where it takes concentrated levels of planning. Because then he starts thinking."    </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Bucky plays Candy Crush. And it isn't crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

Contrary to popular belief, being born in the twenties doesn't make him bad with technology. (Although it does make him bad with the man who makes this particular kind of technology.) He has a Stark phone, and he can actually use it for more than calling a takeout place, and hanging up on them six times ("Jesus, Steve, just give me the phone already, wouldya?"), such as, playing the in vogue games. Which is how he found this stupid fucking game. It's easy, of course it's easy, until it isn't. It's fine, until he has levels where it takes concentrated levels of planning. Because then he starts thinking.

At first, it's just about how rich whoever designed this game must be, and then it's about what an ingeniously stupid game it is. But when he finishes thinking about that, he starts thinking about Steve. About how bad Steve would be at it. About the way that Stevie would fumble with the touch screen, and try and use his fingers, instead of his thumbs, and just how red he'd get when he couldn't even complete the first level. It'd be adorable.

But then he thinks about Ho- Tony helping him with it. Leaning over his shoulder, the way he always does. Fixing his hands, holding them in his smaller ones, and moving their thumbs together. Whispering in his ear about which moves to take, and about what he was going to do to help him de-stress from how hard the game is, and he sees fucking red. But red, as the entire damn world knows, is also related to Tony Fucking Stark.

And so he tries to think of red as anything other than Stark's goddamn suit, which makes him think of punching Stark in the face. Maybe he'd break his nose. Maybe he'd break something else. Maybe he'd just keep on punching, until Stark and his fucking red had to be wiped off the floor- not an optimal to perform the kill, too much involvement, quick headshot, onto the roof, swing into his room from the backside, slip into shower- No, no, no, fucking no! 

He can't fucking take Stark, and the way that he somehow made Steve get over his prejudice against rich, arogant, egotistical assholes. He hates his tower, and he hates his AI, and he hates the way that he's dependent on him to maintain his arm. He hates the way that when he does maintain his arm, and his hands arm moving aeound inside of it, all his head can come up with is filthy, fucking disgusting images of him using those hands on his Stevie- and goddammit, Steve is his own person, he can sleep with whoever he wants!

But he doesn't want Steve to sleep with Stark. It's just Stark, it's personal, so he imagines Steve with somebody else. Banner. Banner's a good guy- until he's not, until he's dangerous, he could hurt him, he could crush him, tear him in half- No. Banner is a dangerous option for anybody. That's safety measures. He imagines him with Barton. He imagines him with Thor. He imagines him with Sam, with Coulson, with Natasha, who he trusts more than anybody, except with- No, except for Steve. 

But he can't fool himself. He is- was- is the Winter Soldier, and it's his job to know shit like that. He doesn't want Steve with anybody other than him. (And the tiny voice in the back of his head whispers things about proficiency, and about trusting people, about how Steve is the target, his to kill, and he hates that voice so much). He wants Steve. And then he starts thinking about innocent little things, (like licking things, especially licking things), as very, very sexual. 

He wants Steve to lick certain parts of his body (and the idea of it has brought about more orgasms than anything else in his entire life), and he wants to nip at those pretty lips, and he wants to watch Steve stretch his jaw to try and take him all in- and Jesus fuck, Barnes, that's your best friend, calm the fuck down. He shouldn't want him like that. Shouldn't think about fucking the body that he used to have bathe when Steve was too sick to do it himself, shouldn't jerk off to the idea of the lips that usually were split when they were kids.

And somebody is waving their hand in front of his face, and it's a good thing that the phone is in his flesh and blood hand, because otherwise it would be a pile of scrap metal.

"Bucky. Earth to Bucky." His eyes flick up to Steve, to those lips that he was just thinking about not thinking about. "Sorry, Stevie. Guess I musta been daydreamin'. Need somethin'?" He's trying to act like he's normal, like he's not going crazy, but Steve apparently buys it.

"Well, I- uh, I wanted you to show me how you- how you played that game. The one with the uh, with the suckers?" He steadfastly does not think about Steve sucking on things.

"Sure, Captain." He does a little mock salute, and switches places with him. He puts his phone into Steve's hand, and leans over the back of the chair. "Now, you gotta hold it with your thumbs, not like that, here, lemme-" Steve fumbles with the phone, and it falls into his lap. Bucky scoops it up, and puts it back in Steve's hands, before threading his fingers over Steve's. 

"There you go, now you gotta swipe like this," and his head is closer to Steve's so he can tell him how to do it, save him some embarassment if somebody walks in, "and then you just keep going like that." Steve, who really is fuckin' adorable, lights up when he gets it, and for somebody who's spent at least ten years in a war, or battles, or just plain carnage, he's a lot less serious then most people would expect. Maybe he's a little too excitable, but Bucky sure isn't gonna tell him that. 

And speaking of telling, as he leans in to tell him how to work the next level, Steve turns his head to ask him a question, and somehow, they end up lip-locked, stumbling towards the elevator, and thank God nobody is around right now. 

He's got his hands all over Steve, and by the time they reach one of their floors (he only paid enough attention to make sure it was one of theirs), Steve has got his hands on his belt loops, and he just has enough presence of mind to ask Jarvis to turn off the video feed (and if he has to apologize to the AI for thinking badly of him, he'll make a mental not of it), before Steve is on his knees, sucking on his cock like no tomorrow. It's amazingly better than he thought it would be. His cock hits the back of Steve's throat, and Steve presses his head closer. His hands tangle in his hair, and he swears that he has no fucking gag reflex. 

"Shit, Stevie," is the only intelligible thing he manages to say, before his voice turns into groans.

Later, when they've had about six rounds of sex, and Steve is using his shoulder as a pillow, he thinks he really ought to tell that game company that teaching it is a great way to have sex, but then reconsiders. He'll ask Stark to do it. He wants to gloat a little.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was upset, and playing Candy Crush. While doing so, I was thinking about a Stucky AU I'm writing, and all I could think of was pissed off Bucky playing Candy Crush. And this happened.


End file.
